l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yugoro
Yugoro was a bandit leader who was born as a peasant. Peasant Yugoro educated himself by listening to the samurai children in a Phoenix village, to raise himself as a powerful bandit lord. Appearance and Demeanor Yugoro was tall and burly, walking with a sailor's roll. A tremendous scar run the length of his face and he was missing several teeth. Unexpected Allies, p. 113 He was bloodthirsty, merciless, and utterly heartless but Yugoro paid well. Way of the Wolf, p. 32 Yugoro would thrive on a philosophy of “Trust no one” for the duration of his reign as a lord of crime. Way of the Thief, p. 51 Yugoro's Hordes Yugoro was at the heart of a half a dozen of the largest juzimai in Rokugan. The group was referred to as Yugoro's Hordes, and Yugoro built a tremendous criminal empire. He lacked the experience of the Scorpion and the pervasive presence of the Kolat but has carved an impressive niche in a short period of time. His mantra was "Trust no one." He only depended on himself, not even trusting his lieutenants. He was his empire and it would not survive his death. Raiding Unicorn and Lion lands His bandits repeatedly attacked the holdings of the Lion and Unicorn, stealing both the clan's supplies, and the Emperor's taxes. Eventually he looted a scroll from a nezumi village, despite he was forced to flee due to the timely arrival of a group of samurai. Walking the Way, p. 81 Forest-Killers Yugoro took control of the Forest-Killers by killing the previous leader, Miroto and made them one of his many subordinate ronin bands. The Killers prospered under his leadership. Way of the Ninja, p. 78 Under the Veil Yugoro controled the roadways that spanned the south of Phoenix lands, but he could show up anywhere in the Empire. He honed the art of hiding, keeping no records of his activities to remain safe of eventual leaks of information from his followers. Yugoro also veiled himself behind many names, as Sanpao, Gujuro, Hiretsu, Kyoza, Shukore, Forest Killer, and The Demon. He built up a web of loyalty and dominance, but at the same time Yugoro was owed from several samurai of underhanded favors. Death The magistrate Ide Ashijun had chased Yugoro for many years. The group of magistrates eventually found Yugoro's Lair, a cave on the northern side of the Spine of the World Mountains. Ashijun's servants killed all of the ronin that served Yugoro in this lair, but most of them were slain in the process. Ashijun faced Yugoro and took the bandit-lord's head but came away with a mortal wound. Way of the Thief, p. 52 Ashijun had killed Yugoro while in the guise of one of his many "lieutenants", so the magistrate was not aware of whom he had killed when he put Yugoro to an early death. Way of the Thief, p. 60 Some accounts claimed it was the Legion of Two Thousand that finally killed the infamous bandit lord Yugoro. Secrets of the Empire, p. 137 Becoming a Shozai-gaki A powerful gaki that had been observing the greedy ronin for years took advantage of that moment and opened a passage into Ningen-do from Gaki-do, the Realm of Hungry Dead. It lifted up Yugoro's body and feasted upon all but one of the remaining magistrates, including Ashijun himself. The powerful spirit had merged with Yugoro to become a shozai-gaki. Yugoro's Blade After no more flesh was available than the lone yoriki, the gaki bound himself to one of the many swords that laid about in his stronghold and convinced Ashijun's yoriki to carry him from the area. The blade passed to Ide Nominari, Ashijun's granddaughter, during her gempukku, Way of the Thief, p. 49 and in 1162 she was possessed by Yugoro's shozai-gaki, which had taken control of her mind near permanently and forced her to feed from the flesh of her peasant servants. Yugoro's will dominated Nominari's body, and she sought the remnants of Yugoro's Hordes and reunited them under her banner. Way of the Thief, pp. 53-54 See also * Yugoro/Meta External Links * Yugoro (Crimson and Jade) Category:Peasants Category:Bandits Category:Gaki-do